1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for musical instruments and including a shell for receiving a musical instrument and having at least one shoulder strap attachable from outside to the shell at upper and lower attachment points provided on the shell and a connection element provided at an end of the shoulder strap adjacent to the upper attachment point for releasably securing the shoulder strap to the shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For transporting musical instruments, in particular, guitars and bass-guitars, cases, which can be relatively easy carried on the shoulders, are used. The shoulder straps, for different reasons, are primarily releasably connected with the case and, if necessary, can be removed. For connecting the shoulder strap with the shell, a connection element is used which, e.g., can be formed of an eyelet and a karabiner. However, the parts of the connection elements, in particular, karabiners, buckles, hooks and the like can be damaged, and with an instrument being carried on the shoulders, they can leave pressure marks in the shoulder region which are troublesome to the user.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a case for musical instruments which, despite the removable shoulder strap, can be comfortably carried on the shoulder.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing an upholstery cover on the shell or the shoulder strap for covering at least a portion of the connection element. According to the invention, the upholstery cover is so arranged on the shell or the shoulder strap that it covers the irksome parts. The upholstery cover absorbs the pressure applied by the parts of the connection element and distribute it over a larger surface. The upholstery cover provides for substantially uniform load distribution in the shoulder region of the user.
The present invention is not limited to cases for guitars or case-guitars but rather can be used in any cases for carrying musical instruments on the shoulder such as, e.g., keyboards, pianos, drums, brass instruments, accordions, mixing console, and the like.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the upholstery cover has one of its ends permanently secured to the case shell in the region of the upper attachment point. Its free, opposite end, with the released shoulder strap, can extend parallel to the shell so that the shell-side portion of the connection element, e.g., the metallic eyelet, is covered by the upholstery cover. In this embodiment, the upholstery cover has a double function. On one hand, the cover is arranged between the shoulder of the user and the connection element, protecting the shoulder region of the user. On the other hand, in its pivotal by 180xc2x0 position, the cover covers the shell-side portion of the connection element, so that this portion of the connection element does not have any exposed points susceptible to being damaged. According to a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, a two-element hook-and-loop connection, generaly known as a VELCRO(copyright) connection, is used for attaching the free end of the upholstery cover to the shell. To this end, the upholstery cover is provided with one of the VELCRO(copyright)-type elements which engages an another corresponding VELCRO(copyright)-type element provided on the shell. The VELCRO(copyright)-type element, which is provided at the free end of the upholstery cover, permits to secure it in a desired position. It is to be noted that the VELCRO(copyright)-type elements are soft and light.
In order to prevent slippage between the upholstery cover and the shoulder strap during transportation of the case with the musical instrument or without, a VELCRO(copyright)-type element is also provided on the shoulder strap which the VELCRO(copyright)-type element provided at the free end of the upholstery cover engages. This prevents displacement of the upholstery cover from its protecting position beneath the shoulder strap.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to the construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.